The present invention relates generally to a canister for containing a particulate-type product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper and plastic formed canister including a plastic lid that contains a particulate-type product, such as a ready-to-eat cereal food product therein.
An extremely popular form of packaging for dry, particulate-type products sold to consumers is a paper carton. The paper carton normally is rectangular-shaped, constructed of one or more layers of paper (such as label stock or paperboard having printing on an outer surface), and may or may not include an inner plastic liner. A wide variety of different products are packaged in this form, ranging from consumable items such as ready-to-eat (RTE) cereals and baking goods to non-consumable items such as laundry detergents and de-icing salt pellets.
Paper cartons present a number of advantages for manufacturers, retailers, and consumers. For example, paper cartons are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provide a number of flat surfaces onto which product or promotional information can be displayed. Due to the rectangular, parallel-piped shape, the cartons are relatively rigid and readily stackable. Thus, a manufacturer can ship a large number of stacked cartons without experiencing product damage. Further, a retailer can maximize shelf space while fully displaying the product. Consumers likewise find the stackability characteristic desirable for home storage. Finally, paper cartons can be sized in accordance with consumer product volume preferences.
Certain types of products are amenable to storage within a paper carton alone. Generally speaking, however, a paper carton cannot, in and of itself, adequately maintain product integrity. For example, a paper carton likely will not prevent aroma, moisture, contaminants, small insects, etc., from passing through to the contained product. Thus, packaging for most particulate-type products requires an additional container or bag disposed within the paper carton. This is especially true for consumable/food products. A widely accepted technique for maintaining product integrity is to place the product into an inner container or bag that in turn is stored within the carton (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbag in a boxxe2x80x9d technique). The bag is typically made of a plastic or glassine material and is sealed about the product. In this sealed form, the bag maintains product freshness and provides protection against contamination or insect infestation, whereas the outer paper carton provides packaging strength and display. Alternatively, a double packaging machine (DPM) technique may be employed to form a plastic or glassine liner within the paper carton. Regardless of the exact manufacturing process, the resulting packaging configuration includes a box with an inner liner. The box is a single layer paperboard or label stock material that provides structural integrity, whereas the separate inner liner serves as a barrier material.
The box with an inner liner packaging approach is universally employed. In fact, from a manufacturer""s standpoint, box with an inner liner packaging satisfies a number of important criteria including low cost, stackability, and large, flat surfaces for displaying product and promotional information. Unfortunately, however, consumers may encounter several potential drawbacks with this packaging approach. For example, difficulties may be encountered when attempting to open the paper carton and/or the inner bag. To this end, one or both of the paper carton and plastic bag can be inadvertently torn. Once opened, the flexible nature of the inner bag makes it difficult to establish a consistent opening for uniform product flow. Finally, it is often times difficult to sufficiently re-close both the inner bag and the paper carton in a manner that prevents unexpected product displacement and/or contamination.
To overcome the above concerns, a canister configuration has been contemplated. For example, rigid plastic canisters having removable, sealable lids are available. The greatly increased cost associated with this packaging configuration prohibits its implementation on a mass production basis. Alternatively, baking flour has been commercially sold in a wax-coated paper carton to which an elongated plastic lid is attached. Unfortunately, packaging strength and barriers to contamination are limited, and the lid configuration does not promote uniform product flow upon removal. While not currently available, a more satisfactory approach may be the formation of a canister having wall(s) comprised of an inner plastic ply or layer bonded to one or more outer paper plies or layers. This novel technique may resolve several deficiencies associated with the traditional box with inner liner packaging, and presents opportunities for further manufacturing and performance enhancements. For example, the formed, combination paper and plastic nature of the canister may allow for a lid/closure structure that does not rely upon a folded paper tab or rolled bag utilized with paper cartons. In addition to solving opening and closing problems, the canister may have improved durability. Further, the canister and lid can be configured to promote simple, rapid assembly with mass production.
Consumers continue to express a high demand for particulate-type products, such as ready-to-eat cereal products, sold in paper cartons. However, various problems associated with standard packaging, and in particular box with an inner liner packages, may diminish purchasing enthusiasm. In fact, any efforts to satisfy consumer preferences on a cost effective basis while maintaining the beneficial properties of current packaging will likely result in heightened sales. In this regard, new canister packaging configurations may present distinct opportunities for lid enhancements. Therefore, a need exists for a paper and plastic container including an improved lid configuration.
One aspect of the present invention provides a canister for a particulate-type product. The canister includes a side wall, a bottom closure and a plastic lid. The side wall forms at least a portion of a tubular body defining an upper opening, a lower opening and an internal storage region for containing a particulate-type product. In this regard, the side wall includes a first, paper-based layer and a second, plastic-based layer. The first layer has an inner surface and an outer surface. The second layer is bonded to the inner surface of the first layer. The bottom closure encompasses the lower opening. Finally, the plastic lid is openably secured to the tubular body at the upper opening, and is configured to provide selective access to the internal storage region. With this configuration, the plastic lid facilitates ease of manufacture and enhances overall canister durability. Further, in one preferred embodiment, the plastic lid includes a flap pivotably secured to a body portion that in turn is attached to the side wall. During use, the flap is maneuvered to an opened position for providing access to the internal storage region.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a packaged good article. The packaged good article includes a canister and a particulate-type product. The canister includes a side wall, a bottom closure and a plastic lid. The side wall forms at least a portion of a tubular body defining an upper opening, a lower opening and an internal storage region. With this in mind, the side wall includes a first, paper-based layer and a second, plastic-based layer. The first layer includes an inner surface and an outer surface. The second layer is bonded to the inner surface of the first layer. The bottom closure encompasses the lower opening. The plastic lid is openably secured to the tubular body at the upper opening. Finally, the particulate-product is contained within the internal storage region. In one preferred embodiment, the particulate-type product is a dried food product, such as a ready-to-eat cereal.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a canister for containing a particulate-type product. The method includes providing a first, paper-based layer having an inner surface and an outer surface. A second, plastic-based layer is also provided. The second, plastic-based layer is bonded to the inner surface of the first, paper-based layer. The bonded first and second layers are formed into a tubular body having an upper opening and a lower opening. The lower opening is encompassed with a bottom closure. A plastic lid is provided. The plastic lid is openably secured to the tubular body at the upper opening. With this configuration, the tubular body defines an internal storage region for containing a particulate-type product. The use of a plastic lid facilitates manufacture of the canister and results in a canister with increased durability.